Ninjago: Gender Bendered
by PowerinPink
Summary: Garmadon realized the one true way to defeat the ninja. With his Mega Weapon he has...changed the ninja. Now they must all find a way to find a way back to normal, or else Garmadon will become victorious. But will they be able to handle what he has in store for them? Takes place after Child's Play and Wrong Place, Wrong Time (Does not tie in with any of my other Ninjago stories)
1. Theme Park for Villains?

**Okay, for my poll continuing the series and the Gender Bender story idea tied...so BAM! I'm doing both :D**

**I have to give a shoutout to Hope and little sis Sarah for coming up with it :) (Love your guys reviews)**

* * *

Nobody would have guessed what would happen. They thought it would be an average day; playing games, training, and just goofing off. Nobody, not even Zane with the sixth sense, could have even have imagined what was going to happen.

The main reason they didn't think the day would be any different was because it started like any other.

"You cheated!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"We can do this all day, but you still cheated Kai!"

"No way Jay, I beat you fair and square."

Kai and Jay were having one of their infamous fights on videogames (again). It happened pretty much every day, so everyone got used to it. Cole, Zane, and Lloyd watched the two. It was actually pretty funny until they started a full out war against each other. Kai tackled the talkative ninja and held him down. Jay used all of his strength and kicked the fire ninja off. Cole and Zane were holding each boy in a head lock, when an alarm broke their concentration.

Everyone got over their shock and ran off to the main room.

"What's up sis?" Kai asked Nya while she stood in front of the monitor.

"Garmadon activity at the theme park." She summed up. She showed footage of Garmadon causing chaos. Citizens screamed in fear and ran out of the park. Snakes were slithering around; scaring everyone, sneaking food, and trashing the entire park.

"What is he doing at a theme park?" Jay asked in confusion. _I'd always thought villains were more into the dark and spooky stuff_, he thought.

"Does it matter, we better go stop him." Kai replied.

"I'm coming too. You don't know how much help you'll need." Nya informed Cole. He nodded his head in understanding.

Kai and Jay both frowned; they knew she was strong, but this was pretty dangerous. She saw the two ninja frown and sighed.

"Guys, you know I can handle myself." They nodded, but it was pretty obvious that they were still worried.

"Okay guys, you know what to do." They headed to their vehicle, since the Golden Weapons were in Garmadon's possession, and headed off to town. Lloyd rode his dragon with Nya flying by in her Samurai suit.

_Will this be the final battle,_ was all Lloyd could think as he flew his dragon towards the park.

* * *

Garmadon smirked as he saw the snakes destroy the park. He truly did not care about what they did; as long as it got the ninja's attention. He had a plan, a clever one at that, which he was positive, would be the end of the ninja.

He gripped his Mega Weapon which he was itching to use.

Skales slithered up to the smirking villain and joined him in observing the destruction.

"You seem confident." Skales smirked.

"Yes, this plan will be a success. They will be so distracted and confused that beating them will be a breeze."

"Do you plan on doing the same to your son?" Skales asked him, unfazed by the glare Garmadon sent him.

"I do not even know if my son will come. If he does..." He didn't exactly know what to say. He decided that whatever happens would happen.

* * *

"Okay, Zane, Nya, and I can handle the front of the park. Kai, Jay, and Lloyd, you guys make your way to the middle area and wait for us." Cole ordered into his comm. link, which Nya had been so kind to make for them. They matched everyone's color, and they were small and looked like regular watches.

Everyone nodded in agreement and stopped at the entrance of the park. Most snakes noticed their arrival and charged. They all nodded to each other and went into action. Nya, in her suit, sprinted over to the snakes and kicked any of them that got too close. Zane and Cole nodded at each other and made their way after her. Zane froze the ground in front of them, and they slid (as if on skates) towards the rest of the snakes. As they zoomed by the reptiles, they used their weapons and easily knocked them out.

Kai, Jay, and Lloyd used this distraction and raced off towards the inner part of the park. They hid behind the Ferris wheel as they saw snakes bolt towards the others.

"This sucks! All of these snakes, and no action for us!" Kai complained.

"I think they did this on purpose." Jay muttered.

Lloyd sighed in annoyance as they waited for his family to hurry up.

"They have cotton candy?" Jay noticed. There was a whole cotton candy cart, with fresh cotton candy, _and nobody was running it._ Jay took a step towards the cart, as if hypnotized, but was interrupted when Kai smacked him upside the head.

"No, bad Jay! Stop it!" Kai stated as if Jay were a puppy. Jay blew a raspberry at him, but stayed put.

"Man, we could be kicking some serious butt right now." Kai continued to complain.

"Who says we can't?" Lloyd smirked. Kai and Jay raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm pretty Cole say so." Jay replied.

"Well, if we feel that we were in danger then he can't get mad. So let's go get in 'danger'." Lloyd put finger quotes around danger. They all exchanged glances...and then ran out of their hiding spot and towards the nearest snakes. There were around twenty Venomari and Fangpyre only around the corner.

"Ninja-Go!" The ninja cheered. They spun into their famous tornadoes and headed towards the reptiles. They all screamed in terror and tried to run, but it was impossible. After only a minute every snake was unconscious and on the floor.

Kai, Jay, and Lloyd stopped spinning to admire their work.

"I thought I told you guys to wait." Cole muttered behind them. They turned to see him, Zane, and Nya all watching them with annoyed expressions.

"We were...under attack?" Jay lied.

"Yes, because they came charging at you while you hid behind that Ferris wheel, correct?" Cole challenged.

"Look, we got them so can we just find Garmadon?" Kai whined.

They heard someone laugh evilly behind one of the roller coaster beams. Garmadon slowly made his way around it, with Skales slithering out from behind another.

"Give it up Garmadon. We win." Cole said in a strong voice.

"Oh, is that what you think? I'm almost shaking in my boots." Garmadon teased. Skales hissed with laughter and the ninja and Samurai glared at them.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way." Cole seethed through gritted teeth. Garmadon sneered at the ninja and aimed his weapon at all of them.

"I choose my way! I wish to give the ninja the ultimate distraction!" Garmadon cry out. Everyone gasped as the Weapon shook, and a bright light was shot at them.

They all felt a large searing pain, and then complete blackness.

* * *

**Yes, chapter 1 is finished!**

**You like it, you hate it, you want some more? Lol**

**Question of the Chapter:**

**What will the female names of the ninja be?**

**I thought it would be cute if they called each other by opposite sex names**

**Example: Victoria would be Victor, Sam would be Samantha etc.**

**I just want to hear what you guys say :) REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. We just go Gender Bendered!

**30 reviews for just the first chapter? You guys rock! :D Let's keep this reviewing on a roll!**

Cole clutched his head in pain. He slowly opened his eyes, and closed them tightly at the bright light. He slowly opened them again and noticed he was still at the theme park. He stood up shakily and tried to figure out what happened.

_There was...Garmadon! And he hit us with the Mega Weapon...what did he mean by distraction?_

His vision was a little blurry, but he could see his teammates all still passed out with thier hoods and helmet on.

"This sucks." He sighed. Then he gasped and placed a hand over his mouth.

_Why is my voice lighter now?_ He couldn't think straight as he tried to figure out what was happening.

He flipped his hood off and grabbed his scythe. He used it as a mirror and gasped at what he saw. He grew silent...and then screamed as loudly as he could.

He heard the others start groaning and gradually got up. They were all rubbing their eyes and trying to get out of their groggy states. They all had their hoods up, and Nya still had her helmet on.

"Cole, what the heck?" Jay groaned. He then gasped, just like Cole did, and covered his mouth. They all stared at Jay in shock. He sounded like a...girl?

"Guys, why do I sound like a girl? I'm a boy, I was born a boy, grew up as a boy, and you don't just randomly become a girl!" Jay cried out.

"I sense Garmadon had something to do with this." Zane replied, his voice was feminine too.

"Guys, I think we just got turned into girls." Cole said awkwardly. They all looked at him, for the first time since they woke up, and gasped.

His shaggy black hair grew slightly and grew to his shoulders, but he still had the same bangs. His usual bushy eyebrows were more trimmed, giving him a more feminine look. His eyes became more purple than black somehow too.

The others gasped and flipped their hoods (or in Nya's case her helmet).

Jay's reddish brown hair had grown out a little past his shoulders and was perfectly straightened, and he still had that random cut in his eyebrow. His hazel eyes were filled with confusion and shock.

Zane's hair, even if it was metal, was now down. It looked a blonde form of Nya's hair, and his eyebrows were curved now instead of straight. He looked around the others with shock.

Kai's hair had grown incredibly (he always had fast growing hair). It had grown to his mid-back, and was incredibly wavy. He, like Jay, had kept the nitch in his eyebrow.

Lloyd's hair had grown incredibly like Kai's, and was a flowing curly light blonde. His emerald eyes were looking around in curiosity.

Nya looked just like Kai, but there was no nitch in her eyebrow, and her hair remained black.

"Oh. My. God!" Jay screamed in terror.

"Jay, calm down! We can fix this, right?" Cole asked the nindroid

"My sensors cannot find a solution. This does not compute!" Zane replied and twitched, just like he did when he was a kid.

"What do we do? We're hooped, hooped like never before!" Jay screamed. Kai, Lloyd, and Nya watched the scene in annoyance.

"Will you guys shut up? Jay, running around like an idiot won't turn us back!" Kai screamed over the noise.

Jay stopped screaming and glared at Kai.

"Oh, what are you going to do about it _Kailee?_" Jay smirked when he saw Kai's eyes widened at the name.

"Oh, so that's how it's going to be..._Jade_?" Kai smiled with victory when he came up with a good name. Jay stuck his tongue out at him (or is it her?) and turned to Cole.

"So what do we do _Nicole_?" He laughed when Cole glared at the name.

"My name's Cole, not Nicole. We need to talk to Sensei, unless you all want to be like this forever." The others let that sink it...and then ran back towards their transportation.

On the drive back Kailee and Jade were making up names for everyone since they were bored.

"Hey _Lorry_, what's your status?" Jade snickered into the comm. Lloyd, or now Lorry apparently, laughed and replied.

"Everything is perfect Jade. What about you _Zoe_?"

Zane looked confused when the others addressed him as Zoe.

"But my name is Zane." She said in confusion.

"It's cool Zane, just a little fun. So _Noah_, how's the suit doing?" Jade smirked.

"Knock it off you guys! This isn't a laughing matter!" Cole ordered at the laughing ninja.

"Just trying to put a bright side on this Nicole!" Kailee smirked. Cole turned completely around in annoyance from his seat.

"Call me that again. I dare you!" He challenged the fire ninja.

"NICOLE, NICOLE, NICOLE!" Kailee screamed. Hey, Kai/lee never backs down from a fight.

"You are so going to get it when we get home." Cole, who still refused the name, growled.

They made it back to the bounty and quickly rushed over to Sensei's room. They opened the door to see him still meditating.

"I believe there is something you need to say?" Sensei asked without opening his eyes.

"Um, Sensei...there was a...accident." Jade mumbled.

Sensei's eyes opened and widened when he saw his students.

"I see..." He said...and then he chuckled.

"Not funny uncle! Is there any way to get out of this!?" Lorry asked her uncle while indicating to her body.

"Yes, yes there may be a way to bring you all back to normal. But that will all be for tomorrow, you've had a long day." They all bowed to their Sensei and headed to the game room while Zoe cooked.

"So...how was everyone's day?" Jade asked awkwardly.

"Oh just fine, you know getting turned into a girl. My average day pretty much." Lorry replied.

Jade decided to play videogames with Lorry for a while, while the others would figure out what to do.

"Oh I almost forgot." Cole mentioned before tackling the unsuspecting Kailee. Slapping her in the face with each word.

"Nobody. Calls. Me. Nicole!" Satisfied with his payback, Cole walked away.

Kailee sat up and rubbed her now red face.

"Geez, Nicole is grumpy today." He muttered stubbornly.

* * *

**Thanks to all the reviews and suggestions for ninja girl names!**

**I know it's cliche to have them choose names similar to the original ones, but remember these are our favorite ninjas. I'm only choosing what I believe they would.**

**Lot of great ideas, and it took a while to pick my favorites!**

**Question of the Chapter:**

**Do you think Ninjago should actually do a Gender Bender episode on the series? (It would be pretty random when you think about it)**

**And check out the poll guys! Kai is currently in the lead (which I have no problems with)**

**I believe Zane is after that, and then Nya, Jay, Lloyd, and Cole :) REVIEW AND VOTE :D**


	3. Bets and Chores

Everyone sat around the table and waited for Zoe to bring out the food.

"So has this actually happened before Sensei?" Cole asked. _Please tell me that we're not the first that would be so embarrassing,_ he thought.

"All answers will be answered tomorrow. For now please, relax and enjoy your break."

Cole sighed, but nodded his head. Kailee glared at the ninja and held her still burning face. _Oh, she is sooooo going to get it!_ She thought.

"I hope you all will enjoy this!" Zoe smiled and handed out bowls of fresh soup. Each one gave off a delicious aroma, making everyone's mouths water. As soon as they got their bowls they started to dig in. Lorry practically threw her spoon away and lifted the bowl to her mouth.

"Zoe, you should seriously become a chef! This stuff is the best!" Jade smiled with noodles sticking out of her mouth. Cole, who thought that was completely disgusting, whacked her across the head.

"I really don't want to see that." S/he muttered. Jade, who really didn't appreciate that, stuck several noodles into her mouth and chomped on them loudly. She made sure to keep her mouth wide open, and leaned towards Cole.

"Ew, Jay stop that!"

"I don't know any Jays, do you Jade?" Kailee asked in fake curiosity.

"Why no, I don't think I do. Are you okay Nicole, you must have hit your head and thought I was Jay." She smirked through her food filled mouth.

"Guys, this isn't something to laugh about! This is serious!" Cole argued. Kailee and Jade continued to tease Cole until Noah interrupted them.

"Actually I think we can all learn from this." Noah smirked. The others looked at him with confused faces.

"What would the lesson be Noah?" Zoe asked.

"Well now you guys can see how hard it is to be a girl." Noah shrugged.

"Being a girl? Hard? As if, being a guy is soooo harder." Jade protested. Noah chuckled and shook his head. _They have no idea how hard it is to be a girl._

"How is being a girl hard? All you really do is…pretty much nothing." Kailee added. _She has no idea how hard it is to be a guy._

"I'd love to see you guys do what I had to do! You guys wouldn't last a day!" Kailee's eyes widened, and then she smirked.

"I think I smell a bet. If we can prove that we _can_ last one full day as girls then you have to…" Kailee hesitated, not knowing what to ask for.

"Why don't we have the loser do all the chores for a week? It seems like a reasonable wager." Zoe advised. Everyone nodded their heads with determination.

"We are so going to win! What do we even have to do? Cook, clean? We can handle that in our sleeps." Lorry gloated. Noah shrugged and pulled out a list.

"Well let's see. You have to: Clean the ship, cook every meal, wash and repair the Samurai suit and the car, do the laundry, fix up the broken training equipment, feed the dragons and clean their stables. Oh, and you need to do a few errands in town. You have to get supplies from the hardware store, go groceries shopping, and-"

"Okay we get it! Sure that sounds like a lot…but we got this, right guys?" Jade asked the others nervously. They all slowly nodded their heads; however, they all knew there was no way they could do this.

"Yeah, we got this." Kailee chuckled nervously.

* * *

Garmadon sat down on his throne with a victorious smile.

"That was your full proof plan? Turn them into girl!? We could have just turned them into kids!" Skales hissed with anger. _Of all of the ways he could get rid of them, and he just switches their gender!_

"Do not question me snake. Remember, I am the one in charge and you follow my orders! If you were turned into a girl, or even a human, would you be able to deal with fighting?" Garmadon challenged. Skales hesitated before shaking his head.

"Exactly. Now go inform the others of a meeting. We must plan for an ambush to annihilate those brats!" Skales nodded his head and slithered away in annoyance.

_The ninja will wish they had never messed with me!_ With that thought, Garmadon laughed evilly.

* * *

The next day the girls woke up extremely early to prove that they could handle being a girl. They all nominated Zoe to do the cooking, Jade would do all the fixing, Kailee and Lorry would do all the errands in the town, and Cole (still refusing the name Nicole) would clean the ship.

"This is stupid, we should be learning how to change back, not prove a point!" Cole muttered in annoyance. Usually he wasn't this tight, but this was not something he wanted people to know. He could imagine someone asking him about his adventures as a ninja, and being turned into a girl was not one he would ever mention.

"Don't be so negative. Unless you believe being a girl is harder than being a guy?" Jade asked in suspicion.

"Obviously we had it tougher, but come on! This is pointless!"

"Dude, it's just for one day! Besides, after we prove we can do it, then we'll talk to my uncle." Lorry reassured him. Cole sighed, but nodded his head. It was four against one, and it was too early for a fight.

"I wish you all the best of luck." Zoe smiled to her 'sisters' before heading off towards the kitchen.

"See ya later!" Jade said and made her way to the deck. Lorry and Kailee waved Cole goodbye and headed towards the city.

"This is not going to end well." Cole muttered before leaving to get cleaning supplies.

* * *

Zoe found her task very simple. All she had to do was cook breakfast, lunch, and dinner. It seemed quite easy, and fun. She has always enjoyed cooking, almost as much as the others enjoyed her food.

She didn't exactly like the idea of betting which gender was superior. To her, both were equally difficult and having a bet over it was pointless. But he couldn't let down Kai and J-oh wait- Kailee and Jade.

_I think I shall make scrambled eggs for today_, she thought as she left to get supplies.

* * *

Jade made her way to the deck with a smirk.

_This is going to be so easy! Being a guy is hard! We have to fight, work out, and what do girls do? I'll admit, Nya may have it hard being the only girl, but it's not that big of a deal._

Her eyes widened when she saw the severely broken equipment (which may or may not have been her fault from previous training), and a messed up Samurai suit and Sonic vehicle.

"Calm down Jade! You're an inventor; you were born in a dump full of things like this!" She muttered to herself. She grabbed Noah's toolbox and headed towards the broken things.

* * *

Cole looked around the room and sighed. Clothes, food scraps, and things that probably had never been discovered yet littered the entire place.

"Okay now this is called the…mop, right?" He asked hesitantly holding up a broom.

"No, wait mops are more stringy…broom! That's what it's called." He blushed at her confusion and started to sweep the room. His father had always cleaned his room for him while he practiced dancing, and when they cleaned the Bounty before he never touched the cleaning supplies.

"Okay done!" He smiled with victory…and then frowned. All he managed to do was sweep everything under Kai's (he also refused to call the others their made up names) bed.

"…perfect." He muttered sarcastically before grabbing what he thinks is called a…duster?

* * *

Kailee and Lorry were walking out of the hardware store with all the supplies Noah needed for god knows what.

"This is so easy! I can't believe Noah thought this was hard." Lorry smirked. Kailee nodded his head in agreement and held out a small list.

"Now we have to…go grocery shopping…where's the grocery store again?" He asked. Lorry gave him a confused look.

"I have no idea…well I'm sure we'll find it eventually." They shrugged and walked off in a random direction. After about ten minutes of walking around like idiots they gave up.

"This is useless! It can be anywhere!" Kailee groaned.

"Hey, we can just ask those dudes." Lorry mentioned while pointing towards two guys. They were around their age and were talking about whatever.

"Hey, you guys know where a grocery store is?" Kailee asked the two. They two boy's heads shot up and they raised eyebrows.

"Sure ladies. We'll take you there." One smirked.

"Um never mind…we forgot we had some…stuff to do." Kailee lied.

"No, it's really close." The other persisted. Lorry and Kailee exchanged nervous glances before nodding. As they walked the two guys walked along side them.

"I'm Luke, and he's Sammy. What are your ladies' names?" Luke asked with flashing smile.

"Kailee and Lorry; look you guys seem…nice and all but we really got to go." Kailee said and grabbed Lorry's wrist. Luke grabbed Kailee's wrist and pulled her back.

"At least give us your numbers. Unless you two have boyfriends." Sam winked at Lorry, who blushed and looked away awkwardly.

"Look, we seriously need to-"

"Come on! At least a kiss?" Luke remained adamant. Kailee blushed incredibly and shoved him away. She grabbed Lorry's wrist and they both shot out of there like rockets.

They hid in a small alley and looked at each other.

"…" They really didn't know what to say and stood in awkward silence.

_Maybe being a girl isn't that easy_, they both thought.

* * *

**Okay, admit that last part made you laugh/blush/both**

**So I wanted there to be a bet to prove that girls have it harder :)**

**That should be interesting :D**

**Question of the Chapter:**

**Who do you think would actually handle being a girl better on the show?**

**I think Zane, but maybe Jay since he'd make a joke out of it. Kai would probably freak, but that's my opinion. What about you guys?**

**And for my poll, Zane is still in the lead everyone! By like five votes, so go Zane! :D**

**Then Kai.**

**Then Nya, Lloyd, and Cole tied**

**Then Jay**

**And...Garmadon? Suprisingly more for him then I thought XD**


	4. The Golden Orb?

Noah waited impatiently at the dinner table with Sensei Wu. He hadn't seen any of the others all day since he had been training the whole day at Dareth's Dojo. Wait scratch that-he saw Zoe once when she brought him fresh lunch. _Okay, I admit...being a guy isn't that easy, but being the only girl is tough_, he thought in slight defeat. His whole entire body ached from extreme training. He had always trained, especially after becoming the Samurai, but he always trained alone without the help of anyone.

"Where are they Sensei? Do you think they're okay?" Noah asked. Sensei smiled at Noah's worry and patted his back reassuringly.

"Do not worry; I believe that they will all be here soon." As if it was all planned, they saw Jade and Cole trudge out from behind a door. Jade was soaking wet and left a trail of water after her. Her suit was slightly burnt in some areas. Cole was also covered in water, but his was a lot darker and smelled worse than Jay's dump. It would have been easier finding places that weren't covered with garbage.

"Wh-what happened to you guys?" Noah asked them in shock.

* * *

_Jade was just finishing up with the broken equipment. She had been working all day, and she was covered with oil and grease. She wiped sweat off her forehead and stepped back to admire her work. _

"_Finally, now onto the Ultra Sonic and Samurai Suit." She walked over to the suit and started to work on it. The parts that helped it hover were shaky at best, and it was slightly rusted. After around an hour of work she finished. She checked the time and smiled. Noah and Sensei weren't due back from the dojo for another half an hour, and all she had left was the Ultra Sonic. She looked up at the suit and smiled at the thought of flying it. Being the ninja of Lightning, being up high in the air sounded like a blast!_

"_I think I've deserved a little fun." She smirked and quickly climbed into the suit. She clutched the joysticks and would've been jumping up and down with joy if she wasn't stuck inside the small space._

"_Jade, come quick, there is an emergency in town! We need you Oh Mighty One!" Jade mocked Cole's voice._

"_Very well, all in a day's work." Jade started flipping switches and swinging the joysticks until he heard the suit make a funny noise._

"_That's not good." She muttered uncertainly. Suddenly the suit zoomed high in the air, with Jade screaming her lungs out. _

"_No, no, no! I like the ground, bring me back to the ground! I'm too young to die!" She screamed while continuing to play with the switches and controls. After flipping a random lever the suit stopped moving...and then fell. Before Jade could do anything it crashed into the Bounty with a loud bang! Jade crawled out and cried out._

"_I'm on fire! No, fire is for Kailee not me! Fire is bad!" She rambled in shock when she saw her suit partially on fire. She ran off deck, thank god they were docked, and dived into the ocean._

"_Oh sweet water, how I love you so." Jade smiled at the relief. _

* * *

_Cole gave up on the guy's room and started to clean everywhere else. It was pretty easy since everyone else kept their room organized. Nya and Sensei's room didn't need any improvement, the dragon's stable was manageable, and he even got to wash off the Ultra Sonic Car and Samurai Suit before Jay would come to clean it._

_Just when he thought he was done, he remembered that he didn't finish his room. He went back inside and sighed at the mess. Nya and Sensei weren't due back for around half an hour._

_Cole decided that sweeping everything under Kai's bed probably didn't count as cleaning so he swept it all into the middle of the room. His nose crinkled in disgust at the smell. Old pieces of pizza, sweaty piles of clothes, and fungi that hasn't been found yet surrounded him. _

"_Cole, you've managed to control your team, fight skeletons and snakes, and managed at Triple Tiger Sashe (?! You can handle this! Okay now...mops need water, right?" He asked himself. He shrugged and left to get water. He came back with a water bottle and poured its contents onto the floor. _

_He nearly hurled when the water almost immediately turned into a murky grey color. _

"_Okay, that's just nasty. Now I just need some soap and I'll be done with this room." Before he could even take a step there was a loud noise from the deck. And then he heard Jay screaming his head off. He froze in shock. There wasn't any other noise for a minute, so there was most likely no intruders and probably just Jay being Jay._

_And then there was a large and pounding crash. Whatever caused it shook the ship violently like an earthquake. Cole tried to keep his balance, but it was no use. And he fell...straight into the murky, disgusting, and filthy water. Cole instantly got up, and then slipped in the water yet again. He finally managed to slide away from the water and ran out into the hall. He felt the water soak through his clothes and hair._

"_Jay, you are so dead!" _

* * *

After their stories Noah was already on the floor laughing, with a hand clutching his stomach.

"I-I'm s-sorry, real-ly I sh-shouldn't be laughing. Are you okay?" Noah asked through his laughter. They both sighed in annoyance but nodded their heads. Zoe arrived with plates full of chicken with lemon sauce and fresh rolls.

"By the way Zoe, why didn't you come and see what was happening earlier?" Jade asked Zoe. Zoe looked at him in confusion.

"I did come and check, but you and Nicole were training so I let you be." Cole frowned. _Great, now Zane's calling me Nicole._

Jade flinched at the mention of training. They weren't training; Cole was pretty much trying to murder him because apparently it was his fault that Cole was covered in filthy water.

"Where are Kai and Lloyd? They were supposed to buy noodles for the soup. Since they didn't come back, I had to make chicken. I hope that this is okay with you all." Everyone looked around, just noticing the absence of the two ninja. Before they could say another word Kailee and Lorry walked in. Both girls were extremely quiet and sat down without saying a word.

"Um guys, are you okay?" Noah asked.

They exchanged glances and shivered.

"I don't want to talk about it." They muttered. Everyone else shrugged and began to eat.

"So, since none of you except Zoe were able to complete your task that just proves that girls have it harder." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Enough about this stupid bet! Sensei we still need to find out how to turn back to normal."

"Ah yes, after dinner everyone please come to my room."

* * *

"Now, from what I understand, my brother's weapon did this to you, correct?" Sensei asked as they settled into his room. Sensei was sitting down on the floor in a meditation position, while everyone else stood.

"Yes Sensei."

"Now, unlike the first time Garmadon used his Mega Weapon on you, there is no tea for this sort of problem. However, there is something that might help. You see, when my father created the four golden weapons, he had a feeling that Garmadon would combine them after he got bit by the Great Devourer."

"Then why didn't he just destroy the weapons to stop that?" Cole asked.

"He could have, but he had faith that good would conquer the evil. But just in case, he created a small golden orb. Those who touch it will be able to undo any damage done to them by the golden weapons, separate or combined." Everyone grew quiet as this news sunk in. They realized that this might be their only shot at turning back to normal.

"Where is this orb?" Zoe asked.

"It is like the Golden Weapons; separated in each elemental territory."

"Then why didn't we just grab them while we were there?" Kailee asked.

"Because my brother does not know of the Orb's existence. If he found out, he would have taken each piece himself, and we have had enough to deal with the weapons and Fang Blades. It was safer to keep it a secret."

"Well then this should be easy! We already know where to look, _and_ Garmadon will have no idea!" Jade cheered.

"Yes, but for now students, you must rest. You have a long journey ahead of you tomorrow."

"You're not coming uncle?" Lorry asked.

"No, this is something you must all face alone." They all bowed and decided to hang out in the game room.

After an hour of videogames they all started to get sleepy, until they all fell asleep, not even bothering to go back to their rooms. Sensei opened the door and chuckled at the sight.

Jade and Noah were holding hands and sharing the couch, Kailee, Lorry, and Nicole were still holding onto their controllers, and Zoe was in the middle meditating.

"I hope you will be able to face the challenges ahead of you." He smiled and shut the door quietly.

* * *

**Was the idea of the Orb okay? I wanted to add some background into this, and that's all I could think of :)**

**So anyway, almost at 100 guys! Please review and tell me what you think about how the chapters are going, it means the world to me**

**Question of the Chapter:**

**If you had control over 2 elements, what would they be? They don't have to be the ones from Ninjago, but it would be cool if they were :)**

**Like Fire and Ice would be an awesome mix! What do you think? REVIEW GUYS :D**


	5. Ice Temple Is Way Too Cold

The next day Sensei woke everyone up early so they could pack their bags and get ready.

"Wake up my students; you must leave soon for your mission." He shook Cole awake first, knowing she would get everyone up. Cole opened his eyes slowly and nodded his head. He quickly got up and started to get everyone else up. Technically, he slapped Kailee and Jade in the face, but it still woke them up.

"Come on guys, we gotta go get ready." He ordered. They all slowly got up and headed towards their rooms to pack. Cole stayed and looked at Sensei hesitantly.

"Sensei, do you have any tips? We've never traveled anywhere without you." Sensei smiled at his student and shook his head.

"You've all done well when I was eaten by the Great Devourer, and you all managed to achieve your true potential. I believe that you know everything that you must do." Cole nodded his head and followed everyone to their rooms. Before he left he felt Sensei's hand on his arm.

"Actually I do have a tip; go to the places where your weapons were found in order of who got their true potential. My father told me this before he passed." Cole nodded his head and quickly made his way to his room.

"No Jay, you can't bring candy with us!" Cole face palmed when he saw Jay trying to put candy in his bag. Jay whined in annoyance and threw the candy at Cole.

"You suck." Cole shook his head in annoyance and started to pack along with everyone. After five minutes they were all ready. They made their way to the deck and waited for Lorry to get the Mega Dragon.

"We would be able to leave in our vehicle and Samurai suit if someone didn't ruin them." Cole muttered. Jade laughed nervously and looked away. Lorry flew by on the Mega Dragon, and they all jumped on. Sensei stood on the deck and watched his students as they flew off.

"Be careful!" He called out to them. He saw them all nod their heads with confident smiles.

_Please, be careful,_ he thought with concern.

* * *

"Okay, so where are we headed?" Lorry asked the others as they flew. They were pretty much just flying in a random direction; not knowing if they were getting closer or farther away from their objective.

"Sensei said to go to the temples in order of who got their true potential." Cole mentioned.

"So we must head to the Ice Temple." Zoe smiled. She loved the Ice Temple since it was one hundred percent of her element; pure ice.

The Mega Dragon made a sharp left turn as it quickly flew to the Ice Temple. While they flew Jade tried to start another arousing game of 'I spy', but after a sharp glare from Nicole, she stopped.

"Buzz kill." She muttered.

* * *

"Garmadon, our spies have told us that the ninja and that girl are headed towards the Ice Temple." Skales announced to Garmadon. They were both alone in Garmadon's throne room.

"Why would they be headed there? There's nothing in the Ice Temple that would help them." Garmadon muttered in confusion. After a minute of silence he had an idea.

"You and the other Generals must watch them; but do not attack in anyway. We must see what they are after first." Skales nodded his head and left the room. He slithered towards the other generals, who were all talking in a huddled group.

"Plan from Garmadon. We must see what they are searching for, but stay hidden. Go get the chopper ready; we leave in a minute." The others nodded and left. Skales watched them follow his orders with a smirk. Maybe they weren't following his rules yet, but soon enough Skales will rule the Serpentine like he was meant to. But for now, he had to play along.

* * *

"We've arrived." Lorry informed the others unnecessarily. They all figured that out when the temperature dropped incredibly...and also the fact that they could see the temple perfectly.

"Gee, I didn't notice." Jade spoke sarcastically.

"Can w-we just hurry up and g-get out of here. I-I hate the cold." Kailee shivered. Even though she was the fire ninja, Zoe never understood how someone could hate the cold. It was so calming and pure.

"Alright, we need to split up and find the piece of the orb! Jay and Nya, Lloyd and Kai, and Zane and I are the groups." Everyone nodded at the orders and separated. Jade and Noah ran off towards the back of the temple, Kailee and Lorry in the front, and Nicole and Zoe checked the inside.

"Zane, do you sense anything?" Cole asked the nindroid. Zane closed his eyes in concentration before nodding.

"Yes, I feel a strong power. The first time we came here, I thought it was just the Golden Weapon." He walked around the large temple until he saw something shining deep in the back. He walked up to it and lifted it high in the air. It looked like it was originally a sphere, but had been cut into a fourth. It glowed a bright white, and had a strong aura.

"I have found it! Only three more to go!" Cole cheered along with the nindroid as they made their way outside.

"Guys, we have the first piece of the Orb! Meet us at the Dragon!" Cole smirked into his comm. link. Within five minutes everyone had arrived at the Dragon.

"Whoa, that looks pretty sick." Jade admired with awe. _I can't wait to see what mine looks like!_

"Only three more to go, and soon we'll all be back to normal." Noah smiled at the thought of being a girl again. Being a guy was possibly the worst and most embarrassing thing that had ever happened to him.

"O-okay, happy ending for everyone! N-now can we g-get out of here!?" Kailee whined. The others laughed at her misery, like the good people they were, and jumped onto their dragon. Once they were all ready, they flew off towards the Lightning Temple.

* * *

Skales and the other Generals came out of their hiding spot in shock.

"We must tell Garmadon! If they get all of the pieces then the plan is ruined!" One of them cried out. Skales nodded and slithered off towards the chopper.

_Garmadon will not be very happy,_ he thought dryly.

* * *

**So the first piece is found! But *gasp* Garmadon will soon find out what they're doing :O **

**And I have to say thanks to all my reviewers! Over 100 reviews for the first four chapters!? LOVE YOU GUYS, KEEP ON REVIEWING!**

**Question of the Chapter:**

**Which animal matches the characters? (I know it's weird, but I got no other questions -_-)**

**Kai reminds me of a lion (random)**

**Cole a wolf (his hair...just so wolfy)**

**Zane a falcon (obvious reasons)**

**Jay a monkey (come on, you gotta admit that that's right)**

**Nya a cat (random)**

**Lloyd...I don't know...a dragon I guess?**

**What do you think? Review guys, they make me want to write more and more :D**


	6. Lightning Temple is Shocking

"Okay, next stop is the Lightning Temple!" Lorry spoke to her dragon above the loud roar of the wind. They had gotten the first piece of the Golden Orb, which Zoe had placed into her bag.

It nodded its head and flew in the direction of the temple. Jade cheered happily at the thought of going back to the Lightning Temple. Everything about that place just screamed 'Jade'! Everything was high in the air, and extremely fast; just the way she liked it.

"Then we head to the Cave of Despairs, and finish up at the Fire Temple; sounds simple enough." Cole smiled at the thought of being a boy again. Being a girl wasn't a fun experience for him one bit. Everyone nodded in agreement. Zoe frowned slightly though.

"It all seems simple...a little too simple." The others went silent as they thought this over. Kai nodded his head.

"Yeah, when have things ever been so easy for us?" The others let this information sink it; it was so true, that it was sad. Something _always _went wrong; and they had to make sure that that didn't happen.

* * *

"What!?" Garmadon roared with anger when Skales reported what he had seen. He had just arrived back from the Ice Temple a minute ago, and already he was being yelled at.

"They said that when they have obtained the last three pieces of this orb, they will be turned back to normal. They already have the white ninja's piece." Garmadon scowled as he heard this.

"We must stop them from getting the other pieces! Where are they headed?" Skales shrugged at the question.

"I can guess another Temple, but which one they're going to is unknown to me." Garmadon growled in anger and frustration. _I do not know what this orb is, but I can't let them get those pieces! But which Temple are they going to next?_

"Gather the tribes and send them to the other tribes."

"And what will you be doing while we work?" Skales didn't flinch at the glare that was sent his way. _When will he realize that his little glares mean nothing to me?_

"Once we know the order of the Temples, I will be at the last one, waiting for them. I will contact the skeletons, and we will ambush them." Skales nodded his head and left the Dark Lord in silence.

"I do not know what this Orb can do, but I _will_ find out." Garmadon promised in a threatening tone before he left to contact the skeleton.

* * *

"Home sweet home!" Jade smiled when they arrived. She looked around with a large and excited smile, while the others looked around. The air seemed to crackle with electricity as they walked around.

Jade thought that her Temple was the most creative. The entire thing was shaped to look like a giant nun-chuck! You had to climb one of the handles, up the long chain, and end at the other handle.

_They must be so jealous_, she thought with a smirk.

"Same teams as last time guys, it's already getting a little dark." The others looked up and frowned. Flying to the two Temples took up most of the day, and the sun was already starting to set.

Kailee and Lorry both hopped off the dragon and raced off to god knows where. Cole rolled her eyes at their antics.

"Will they ever grow up?" He muttered. He and Zane jumped off the dragon and headed in the opposite direction of those two.

"Where should we check?" Noah asked Jade. She pointed all the way towards the large nun-chuck monument that the others were walking around.

"You would pick the most difficult thing." Noah laughed as they sauntered towards it. Jade nodded her head and blushed; even as a guy, that laugh made her heart flutter.

_This is so weird...I have a crush on a dude,_ Jade thought with a confused look. Once they reached the nun-chucks they started to climb up.

* * *

Kailee and Lorry both stopped their running with pants.

"I...won...again!" Kailee cheered slowly. Lorry stuck her tongue out at her.

"Whatever...that just shows...that you have...no life." She laughed, causing Kailee to stick her tongue out at her.

"Weren't we supposed to be looking for that orb thingy now?" They both frowned when they realized that they hadn't even bothered to see if they passed the orb piece.

"Great." They muttered in unison before heading back the way they came.

* * *

Cole looked over at Zane as they continued to look.

"Do you know why Sensei said to go in the order of who got their true potential?" Zoe thought this over before answering.

"I do not know the exact reasons. Maybe the pieces can be found, only if the person with that element is ready to find it."

"You sound like Sensei now." Cole pointed out with a smirk. Zoe smiled at the thought of being similar to Sensei; someone who he looked up to as a father.

"So, you're actually okay with being a girl?" Cole asked hesitantly. Zoe frowned as she thought about this before nodding.

"Yes, to me it is like being turned into a child. I've been the same for so long, that being changed so suddenly is different, but not something I can't handle." Cole frowned a little at that answer. _So since he's a robot...does that mean that when we're all gone, he'll still be the same old Zane? _

* * *

Jade and Noah climbed up the chains slowly, making sure they didn't fall. Jade would have been at the top already, but she slowed down so Noah wouldn't be left back.

"So Nya...I was thinking that after we're back to normal, if you'd like to go...catch a movie?" Jade smiled nervously with a blush.

_It's really hard to ask Nya out when she's a guy; awkward moment of the day,_ he thought dryly.

Noah laughed at Jade's blush and nodded his head eagerly.

"That sounds awesome...hey, is that it?" He asked and pointed to something jammed into the chain a few feet ahead of them. It looked just like Zane's but it had a shocking blue aura surrounding it. Jade nodded her head, excited to finally have her own piece of the Orb.

"Sweet! Hey guys, we got it!" Jade cheered into her comm. link. She and Noah quickly climbed their way down.

"Only two more two go! Piece of cake." Jade gloated.

"Oh it won't be that easy." They heard a voice hiss behind them. They gasped and turned to see the entire Fangpyre Tribe. Jade stood in front of Noah and glared at the snakes.

"Get lost!"

"Where are you manners young lady?" The General teased.

"Guys, Fangpyre Tribe alert." Noah whispered into his comm. link when nobody was looking. They were going to need backup, and fast. The snakes started to close in on the two. Jade glared at the snakes, daring one of them to come and face her.

Five took the challenge and charged straight at her.

"Ninja-Go!" She screamed as she spun into a bright blue tornado. It was shaky and wobbly, but still managed to keep spinning. She spun straight at the reptiles, and shot them towards the nun-chuck monument. They hit the wall and landed in a heap on the floor. The other snakes hissed in anger and charged. Jade and Noah both started to attack fiercely; throwing punches, sending painful kicks, and sharp jabs. But they were still overwhelmed, and were surrounded by dozens of snakes each. Right when they thought it was over, four bright tornadoes flew into the scene.

Snakes were flown left and right, until they were all unconscious. The ninja and Noah stopped fighting and looked at the scene ahead of them.

"This isn't good. They knew we would be here; Garmadon knows about the Orb." Cole sighed in frustration. "How did he find out?"

"That's not what's important! The snakes are all probably on their way to the other Temples now!" Kailee reminded her family. Zoe looked up at the sky and frowned.

"It's getting dark. We should make camp now." The others nodded and headed towards the Mega Dragon.

"Can you find us a place to sleep? Preferably away from those creeps." Lorry asked the dragon. It nodded its head and flew off with everyone on it.

"At least we have the second one. Check it out." Jade smirked and brought out the second piece of the Orb.

"Good, just two more to go. There's a good spot." Cole pointed to a clear area in a forest. The Dragon dropped them off and lied down on the floor. Lorry and Nicole patted his head with smiles.

"Rest boy, you deserve it." Lorry comforted.

After eating some Granola bars they brought, they built a small camp and let sleep take over.

* * *

The Fangpyre General opened his eyes once he was sure the ninja were gone. Taking out a small radio he hissed," They're going in order of who got their true potential. They're going to the Cave of Despairs!"

* * *

**Chapter 6 is done! Yes, I had some writer's block, but I finallly managed to finish XD**

**Thanks to all my reviewers out there! :D**

***For those interested in RPs, yaoi, or anything like that go check out Red-GoldenWings Forum! You won't regret it XD**

**Question of the Chapter:**

**What do you think these guys were like as kids? (Obviously not a big question for Zane)**

**Review guys! :D**


	7. Earth Temple is Tough

Everybody woke up to the sound of a loud roar. They all jumped up, most of them screaming, and looking around frantically. Lorry sighed with relief when she saw it was just her dragon. She walked over to it and petted its several snouts.

"Hey guys, we got our own transportable alarm clock." She looked over to her friends, who did _not_ look happy. She laughed nervously and shrugged towards them.

"Whatever, we should get ready to leave soon. Next stop, Cave of Despairs." Cole sighed and started packing up the sleeping bags. Noah gave everyone some Granola bars, and within ten minutes they were flying off to the next piece of the Orb.

"Remember guys, Garmadon knows about the Orb now, so be on your guard." Cole ordered his team. Kailee and Jade rolled their eyes and started to mimic him.

"Don't forget to do this!" Kailee ordered in Nicole's voice.

"Remember, we got to do this too!" Jade joined in.

"Do this, do that! No don't do that, that's not how I want it!"

Nicole turned from her spot on the dragon and glared at them.

"Would you two shut up!? You have no idea how much I just want to turn around and shove you off this dragon!" Kailee and Jade rolled their eyes at the threat and sighed in annoyance.

"There's nothing to do! I _hope_ there are snakes so we have something to do." Kailee muttered. Noah smacked her upside the head.

"Knock it off, Cole's right! We have to be on guard, because Garmadon isn't just going to let us get those pieces! For all we know, he could have already found the two!" Lorry shook her head in disagreement.

"Sensei told me some things about this Orb too. Not just anyone can find the Orb pieces. It reveals itself when the person with that element is present. My father could be searching for days and not find one clue."

"And you didn't bother mentioning this earlier because?" Cole asked. Lorry shrugged.

"You never asked, besides it doesn't make a difference." Zoe looked towards the ground and pointed far ahead of the group.

"I believe that we have arrived, and looks like we're not the only ones here." They all looked towards the Caves and gasped. Snakes of every species covered the ground. They were all sleeping since the sun wasn't too high up yet.

"Okay, take us down way over there, and be really quiet." Lorry whispered quietly to her dragon. It nodded its head and cautiously flew down and dropped them off near the Caves. It flew off again, going in a random direction.

"Okay guys, we have to be _extremely _quiet. Same groups as last time, and do _not_ step on them!" They all nodded and slowly made their ways through the snakes.

* * *

Kailee led Lorry through the sleeping reptiles, making sure he didn't step on them. They littered the floor, and it was almost impossible to get through all of them. Lorry was trying to watch her step, but she accidently tripped, and she was pretty sure she tripped on flat ground. She fell right onto Kailee, who fell right next to a Venomari. They both held their breaths and closed their eyes, waiting for the snakes to wake up. Their eyes opened and smiled when they saw nothing happen.

"Nice going claud!" Kailee yelled in a whisper and smacked Lorry on the head. Lorry rubbed her soar head and glared at her.

"Jerk!"

* * *

Jade and Noah walked through the large amounts of snakes and reached parts of the Caves. They looked around and saw Kailee and Lorry having a whisper argument in the middle of the snakes, while Zoe and Nicole were at the whole other side. Noah rolled his eyes as he watched his sister (still felt weird to say that) arguing.

"They're going to get us all killed one day." He muttered to Jade. She nodded her head in agreement, and continued to look through the Caves.

* * *

Cole led Zane through the other side of the Caves. He nearly turned around to slap Kai and Lloyd when he saw them arguing, but Zane reasoned with him. He continued to look around when he saw something shining. He looked over and sighed in annoyance.

"My piece really would be all the way over there." He muttered. Zane turned and saw his piece of the Orb stuck on one of the stalagmites on the top of the Cave. It was tied to the tip of one, and how they never noticed it before was a mystery to him.

"I suggest not using Spinjitzu; it could wake up the snake." Cole nodded and walked over to the wall. It had a few barely noticeable hand holds, which was probably made by Sensei's father. Cole easily climbed up the wall and made his way to his piece. Zane looked around as Cole climbed and gasped.

"Nicole?"

"I told you not to call me that!"

"Cole?"

"What?"

"I suggest hurrying up now!" Cole lifted his head from his position, which was right next to his piece, and gasped. Somehow, he blamed Kai and Lloyd, the snakes had woken up. Most had weapons pointed at his family, which he did _not_ appreciate. He grabbed his Orb, which had a strong earthy feeling to it, and threw it in his bag.

"So much for being quiet." He jumped down from the top of the Cave and landed next to Zane. They both ran out of the Caves and shouted.

"Ninja-Go!" They spun into their tornadoes and took out several snakes at once. The others noticed them, and did their tornadoes too. Jade stayed in place in front of Noah, just in case a snake got any ideas to hurt him.

* * *

Kailee and Lorry stopped their tornadoes in the middle of the snakes.

"You ready?" Kailee asked with a smirk. Lorry returned the smirk with excited nod.

"Totally!" Kailee grabbed Lorry's hand and spun her around in a large circle. Most snakes near them were knocked back into the ones behind them. Lorry gave Kailee a boost and shot her into the sky. Most snakes focused on the soaring ninja, and Lorry used this distraction to knock them out. Kailee spun into her tornado and defeated the ones Lorry missed.

"Sweet!" Kailee cheered and fist bumped Lorry.

Zane and Cole didn't do any tricks and easily finished off the rest of the snakes. Within five minutes, every snake was unconscious. Cole walked up to Kailee and Lorry and glared at them.

"Okay, who woke them up?"

"She did!" They yelled and pointed to each other. Cole rolled his eyes and glared at them.

"She tripped and fell on me, so then I slapped her, and then she slapped me! Then she pushed me right onto a Hypnobrai! Not my fault!" Kailee protested. Cole shook his head and smacked them both on the head.

"You guys are idiots! We have the final piece, and I don't want to hear a single noise from either of you on the way!" He stormed off and led the others to the dragon, who had flown back to pick them up.

"What if we have to sneeze?" Lorry teased.

"Not even that!" Cole yelled as their dragon flew off towards the Fire Temple.

* * *

**Some cute teasing moments XD**

**Anyway, I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter (sorry I'm not updating as fast as usual)**

**Question of the Chapter:**

**Who else saw the AWESOME preview for the final battle?!**

**Review guys, they make my day!**

**Shoutout to my sisters from Red's forum! If you don't know their names, you really haven't paid attention since I always mention them! XD**

**REVIEW GUYS! XD**


	8. Fire Temple is Hot

As they flew towards the Fire Temple Cole became worried. It was obvious that Garmadon had something up his sleeve for when they arrived, and he was worried one of his brothers or his sister would get hurt. It was his job as the leader to protect them, and he couldn't accept failure.

He looked around at his surroundings and smiled at the scene. There were only a few clouds in the sky, the air was fresh, and the sun felt great. The fact that he thought flying a dragon was scary almost made him laugh. It had been a while since he could actually take a deep breath and enjoy the-

"Ugh I hate this hair! How can you manage to live with it?" Kai cried out in annoyance as he tried to push it down against the wind. Cole sighed and shook his head. The silence was beautiful as it lasted.

"Why do you think I cut it?"Noah replied from his seat. Cole noticed Jay and Lloyd doing the same as Kai and shook his head. He loved them like brothers, but they were seriously annoying most of the time.

"Guys, you need to focus! Garmadon's got something planned, I just know it!" Cole ordered them from his spot up front. The others nodded, realizing how true he was.

"What do you think he's planning?" Jade asked Nicole over the sound of the wind. Cole shrugged as he thought it over.

"I don't know, but stay on guard." Kailee rolled her eyes as she waited impatiently. All this talking about fights wasn't as exciting as fighting itself. She gripped her sword's handle in anticipation. After almost a full hour of flying (which involved Kailee and Lorry annoying Nicole) they noticed a change in temperature. The ninja, minus Kai, groaned as the heat got to them.

"This hair _really_ isn't helping." Jade groaned as she felt it get hotter. Kailee smiled happily at the extra heat and laughed.

"This is awesome!" Noah shrugged at the heat. Growing up at a blacksmith shop, you got used to unnatural heat. It was just a second nature to him now. Zane would have been sweating a storm if he were human. The heat was unbearable, considering his element was the complete opposite. The Mega Dragon flew down to the entrance of the Fire Temple and dropped them off. Lorry petted its heads in gratitude before it flew off.

"Welcome to the Fire Temple!" Kailee announced to her family before walking towards the inside. Nicole grabbed a fistful of her suit and yanked her back.

"Not so fast Torch! We've got to be careful, Garmadon won't just hand us that last piece." Zoe nodded her head in agreement and walked up to the two.

"I don't think we should split up this time. Garmadon could use that to his advantage." The others shrugged and walked towards the Temple. Lava flowed on each side of the ledge so they had to walk carefully. Lorry looked around the area and looked to Nicole in confusion.

"I don't get it. It doesn't look like anyone has been here since Kai got his true potential." Zoe took this time to check the surroundings with her 'sixth sense' and shook her head.

"No, he is definitely inside. I don't think he's alone either."

"What do you mean? We just beat the heck out of all those snakes! Oh god, what if he has some sort of teleporter thing and got everyone here-"

"Jay, I don't think it's the snakes." Noah interrupted before Jade would continue her rant. Something seemed off, and he didn't like it one bit. They had finally arrived at the doors of the Temple, and nothing seemed different yet.

"Let's do this." Cole announced and shoved the doors open. They slowly filed in with their weapons out and ready, and looked all around. However, the room was completely empty. Lorry looked around with worry. It would have been better if they were surrounded so she knew what to expect. But now, she had no idea what her father had in store.

Kailee looked around for the final Orb piece, not caring if she ran into any enemies. She _hoped_ she ran into them, so she could finally fight again. She was a little jealous that everyone had a piece except for her. She noticed everyone got something before her; she was the last ninja, last to get true potential, and now last to get her piece.

"You sure he's here Zoe?" Jade asked the nindroid. Zoe immediately nodded and looked around cautiously. She could feel Garmadon's evil presence, and his allies, but not from where.

"Where is it?" Kailee mumbled as she looked around for her piece. She walked away from the group in search of the final piece. She lowered down onto one knee and looked behind some rocks.

"Looking for something?" A voice asked from right in front of her. Her head whipped up instantly and she jumped back.

Standing right there was Garmadon, and in his hand was her piece of the Orb. Just being near it could make you sweat, and it had a heated red aura.

"Yeah, and I think I found it." She retorted sharply and glared at the man. The others instantly noticed Garmadon's appearance and ran up behind Kailee. Garmadon observed each one of them before laughing.

"I love your new looks. You should keep it like them, permanently." Kailee growled in annoyance and pulled out her sword.

"Give me the piece."

"Oh I don't think so; I think I'll keep this one. Such power in this one little piece." Garmadon smirked and admired the piece.

"Give it up! It's six against one!" Jade taunted from Kailee's right. Garmadon sneered at her before shaking his head.

"You think I've come alone? You are more foolish than I thought." At those words skeletons walked out from hidden areas. Zoe looked closely and saw that some of the walls in the Temple had been cut through (big enough for at least ten people) and had a camouflaged tarp placed over it.

At least a hundred or two skeletons filled up the entire Temple and surrounded the ninja. Garmadon walked up to the ninja and smirked at the evilly.

"If you want it, come get it."

* * *

**Don't you just love cliffies? XD**

**Question of the Chapter:**

**Do you like the two new-ish characters on the show? (Misako and Zane's father)**

**Random questions, my favorite :3**

**REVIEW GUYS!**

**SHOUT OUT TO MY SISTAS! XD**


	9. Sometimes, being a ninja sucks

The skeletons took this as a signal to start, and charged at the ninja and Samurai. They all gave out battle cries as they ran towards them. They all immediately got into battle stances and got prepared for a fight. Everyone had different reactions to what was happening.

Kailee and Jade were excited to fight, and was itching to meet the skeletons half way. Nicole was pumped for fighting, but was a little worried for her team. Zoe, Lorry, and Noah were all concerned about the battle, but got ready none the less.

Within seconds a battle had begun. The sounds of weapons clanging and slashing could be heard throughout the entire Temple. Garmadon observed the battle from afar; he didn't want to fight, he only wanted the ninja distracted so he could get their pieces. But for now, he had to just take a step back and wait.

* * *

Lorry and Noah both stood back to back as they were surrounded by dozens of skeletons. Lorry instantly spun into her tornado and shouting her favorite word.

"Ninja-go!" The green spiraling weapon instantly threw any skeletons close to it away. Noah charged at the nearest skeleton and punched its head completely off. Lorry stopped spinning and stood next to Noah.

"You sure you can handle this?" She asked. Noah grabbed another skeleton by its arm and swung it into several others.

"Yeah, I'm sure." He smirked before he judo kicked another in the chest. Lorry laughed at his surprising skills and launched a green energy orb at a few others. Suddenly she felt something hit her from the side, and she fell onto the floor in shock. She looked up to see three skeletons had tackled her, and was lifted onto her feet. She saw Noah had the same predicament, and he did not look happy either. She tried to call for help, but a skeleton behind her slapped tape onto her mouth.

_What the heck is going on!?_

* * *

Zoe and Nicole were both fighting intensely as skeletons continued to come up to fight them. Zoe grabbed Nicole by the hands and spun her into a circle, but didn't let go. Nicole used the skeletons around like some sort of floor as she spun. Zoe finished spinning her and made sure to slow her down before stopping. Nicole shook her head in dizziness before laughing.

"That was pretty cool." She admitted with a smirk. Zoe smiled at her and nodded her head in agreement.

"Yes, that was pretty cool wasn't it?" She felt a presence behind her, and before she could warn Nicole, skeletons from behind them grabbed them from behind. Nicole had a few more since she was stronger, but even her strength couldn't help her here. Besides, she was still woozy from her spinning. Zoe saw Noah and Lorry being held from behind too, but Jade and Kailee were out of sight.

_Please let my friends be safe_, she thought as she and Nicole were dragged from behind.

* * *

Kailee and Jade both clutched their weapons and charged towards the approaching enemies. Grabbing Jade's hands, Kai spun her around in three tight circles and then sent her launching towards them. Jade spun her nun chucks as she flew towards the skeletons, and whacked any in her path. She landed gracefully on the floor and gave thumbs up to Kailee.

"That was awesome!" She cheered and fist pumped the air in excitement. Kailee laughed at her antics and sprinted over to her. They both high-fived and laughed at their small victory. Suddenly Jade was grabbed from behind by two skeletons. Kailee was grabbed from behind too, but she managed to get out of their grasp and knock them away. She looked around desperately for Jade, but she and the other skeletons were nowhere in sight. She couldn't find her other friends and panicked. Quickly, she bolted over behind a large group of rocks and looked around again.

Most skeletons were unconscious, and other then them the Temple was empty. Her friends and a certain Dark Lord were missing, and she had a feeling that this wasn't a coincidence.

She saw the door to the Temple was slightly open, so she hid behind whatever she could as she made her way towards the door. There were only maybe ten skeletons inside left, and they were all in search of her probably. They were all mostly distracted though, so she was able to slip out from behind the door without getting caught.

She was almost seen as she went outside, but managed to jump behind more rocks. At least thirty skeletons were outside, and most were holding her family. They were all on their knees and struggling to get out of the skeleton's grips.

"You won't get away with this Garmadon!" Nicole shouted at the Dark Lord. Kailee gasped, almost blowing her cover. Garmadon held all four pieces of the Orb in his hands, and he laughed.

"I already have gotten away with it! I have all the pieces, and you will be stuck like that forever!" Kailee was about to run up to him and beat him to a pulp, when she realized something. If she could distract Garmadon and the skeletons…

She grabbed a large rock from next to her and threw it far away to the left.

"I think I see the missing ninja!" She shouted, mocking a skeleton. Every head turned immediately, and every skeleton ran in that direction. Using her time wisely, she was able to sneak her way all the way around Garmadon so she was facing his back. The guards that held her family were long gone, and they all stood up.

Nicole saw Kailee from behind Garmadon and gave her a 'What the heck?' look. Kailee smirked and slowly made her way behind Garmadon. She had to watch her steps so she wouldn't make a noise as she slowly moved closer. The others noticed her too and pretended not to.

"I apologize, but I must cut our time." Garmadon smirked at them with victory. Kailee knew she had little time and grabbed at each piece. She could only grab three before Garmadon turned around. He grabbed his Mega Weapon from a strap on his waist and slammed it against her like a bat. It hit her stomach and she fell back in pain.

Nicole charged at Garmadon and tackled him to the floor.

"Nobody and I mean nobody, attacks _my_ family! Only I can attack Kai, not you!" With each word she landed a fist on him. Lorry and Zoe both pulled her off of Garmadon with shock. They had never seen her so angry before. Noah ran up to Kailee and felt for injuries.

"Ow." Kailee groaned when Noah poked her stomach.

"Probably just a bruise. You okay Kai?" He asked with concern. Kailee nodded and slowly stood up with Noah's help. Jade walked up to Garmadon and grabbed the final piece of the Orb, which was his, and winced.

"That has got to suck." She mentioned and placed the piece in her pocket before walking over to Noah. Lorry walked over to her dad and looked down at him. She felt so betrayed and hurt…but she also felt like she was doing the same back to him. Garmadon looked ready to pass out, but before he did he heard one thing from his son/daughter.

"I'm sorry dad. I really am."

Everyone made their way to the Mega Dragon, who was waiting impatiently, before they flew off. Lorry stared down at her father's figure before sighing.

Sometimes, being a ninja really sucks.

* * *

**Yay, 9th chapter is done!**

**So they finally have all of the pieces and are ready to go back to normal! XD But poor Lloyd/Lorry :(**

**Anyways...**

**Question of the Chapter:**

**Only two episodes left of Ninjago! When the series is over, what do you think you'll do on Wednsday nites now?! (I'd probably be weeping into a pillow XD)**

**Review please! You guys rock! XD**

**Shoutout to my sisters and bro! You guys are amazingly awesome! :D**


	10. Wouldn't have it any other way

Jade could sum up the flight back to the Bounty in one word.

_Boring._

Nicole and Zoe were both discussing plans for the next fight to come, Noah was helping Kailee with her injury, and Lorry was practically in depression. This had all been happening for half an hour now, and she was probably the only person there who was bored to death. She gave off an annoyed sigh to see if people would react, but she didn't even get a look from anyone.

She looked around the land below them, trying to count how many trees they flew over, but she lost count after ten. _I can't do this anymore,_ she thought.

"Okay, will somebody please say something? I'm dying of boredom right now, and none of you are helping!" The others jumped in shock at her outburst. Nicole glared at her as she turned from her spot. Everyone else turned to face the blue ninja, but only Nicole actually looked annoyed.

"Seriously Jay? Now is not the time to have a conversation! We have to focus on our next battle!" Jade rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out. Nicole wasn't so uptight, but she guessed getting turned into a girl does that to you.

"Why? Garmadon won't attack for a while, we have all of the pieces, _and_ we managed to get this done within two days!" Kailee nodded her head in agreement. Noah had confirmed that she had definitely ended up with a bruised rib or two, but nothing too major.

"She's got a point. We already won this battle. Garmadon won't show his face anytime soon." Zoe frowned at her fighting siblings and decided to intervene before it got out of hand.

"My family, we should not be fighting. We may have won this battle, but we have not won the war. Such a loss will give Garmadon the determination to come back stronger. We must prepare ourselves for the next battle to come." Noah noticed Lorry's silence and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You okay Lorry?" Lorry nodded her head and gave her a weak smile. Kailee gave her a blank stare and rolled her eyes. She hadn't seen anyone so stubborn…minus her of course.

"You really think that could convince us? Come on kid, we know something's bothering you." Lorry sighed and looked down at her hands.

"I-I guess I'm just not into this whole thing. Don't get me wrong, being a ninja is the best thing that's happened to me. I finally have a family." She looked at each person around her and smiled behind her hood. Nicole always taught her to be stronger, Zoe taught her how to think things through, Jade helped her get faster, Kailee gave her bravery, and Noah was always there to comfort her.

The others took off their hoods and smiled at the Green ninja. She had grown (literally) from being an annoying brat, to the greatest ninja to ever live. None of them could believe that this person they called a sister was once considered an enemy.

"But being a ninja also means that I have to fight my father. I used to brag about him all the time at my school, but now..." She ended her sentence there and took off her hood. Her long blonde hair flowed in the wind, which was incredibly annoying.

The others grew quiet as they thought this over. Nicole could never in a million years even think about fighting with her father. He was her only family left, and he wasn't about to lose him. Zoe felt the same towards her creator, even if he was not here today. Jade dipped her head at the thought of fighting with her parents, and Kailee and Noah tried not to think of their parents.

Nicole put her hand and Lorry's arm, getting her immediate attention.

"Look Lorry, destiny is destiny. There was a reason that you were picked to become the Green ninja, and there is nothing we can do to change that. But that doesn't mean we can just give up." Zoe smiled and nodded her head.

"We will fight our hardest in every battle like a family, and family never leaves family behind." Jade smirked and slid her way over to the group.

"We'll be behind your back every step of the way!" Kailee laughed and joined her sisters and placed an arm around Lorry's shoulder.

"And ninja never quit." Lorry looked at her family with wide eyes, and she smiled. She nodded her head and placed her hood back on.

"And no matter what happens, we'll always stay a team." The others placed their hoods on and cheered their favorite word.

"Ninja-Go!"

* * *

Garmadon felt pain inside and out. He had just been beaten by the ninja, and had to watch his only child leave him. He slowly got up and rubbed his head. That leader of theirs could seriously pack a punch. He noticed the skeletons were still in search of the red ninja, who was probably the one who gave the distraction.

He limped over to his Weapon, which had been knocked out of his hands after he had been ambushed by that girl. He gripped it tightly as he used it to lean on. Every day of his life since he was bitten, he saw the world in a different way. When you saw color, he saw darkness. When you saw light, he saw shadows. It was his natural instinct to cause mayhem and be evil, and it was nearly impossible to fight.

He cursed the Great Devourer every day; if only he hadn't left to retrieve Wu's weapon, then he wouldn't be the person he was today. He yearned for his son to return to him, but he knew that this was only false hope.

He shook his head at this thought, and left in search of his army, pretending that he didn't feel any pain.

* * *

Sensei smiled with relief as he saw the dragon land on deck. He waited patiently for his students to jump off, and race over to him. Each one bowed in respect.

"Hello my students, I see you have retrieved the pieces. Tonight after dinner, we will put them together. I believe it is Zane's night to cook." Nicole frowned and shook her head.

"No it's m-"

"Yep, Zoe is cooking!" Jade interrupted and yanked Zoe over to the kitchen. Noah chuckled and followed the group with an annoyed Nicole. Sensei looked over to Kailee and Lorry.

"You must tell me what happened during dinner time. Was anyone hurt though?" Kailee shook her head while Lorry nodded. Sensei shot them confused looks. Lorry rolled her eyes at Kailee's stubbornness and decided to explain.

"Kailee got hurt, but only bruised ribs." Sensei gave Kailee a concerned look, and she looked away and whistled innocently.

"You should rest for the next few days; we wouldn't want your injury to get worse." Kailee gave an annoyed groan and pushed Lorry playfully.

"Thanks a lot!" She walked inside the Bounty, itching to play another game of Fist 2 Face. Lorry watched her leave and laughed, but when she tried to leave, Sensei stopped her.

"And what about you?" Lorry smiled at her uncle's concern and shrugged.

"I know facing my father will be difficult, but I have a family with me to help." Sensei smiled with pride at the answer and let her go inside. They had all grown up incredibly since day one, and he knew there were more to come.

* * *

"And then Nicole went Kamikaze on Garmadon! Then we got the final piece, but you should have seen her Sensei! I haven't seen her so mad, not even when Kailee and I kept calling her Nicole!" Jade explained through laughs. Cole was in such a good mood, that he didn't even mind being called Nicole. Sensei smiled at his student's antics and laughed.

"I knew you would succeed in your mission. But be prepared my students, my brother won't take this defeat lightly." They nodded their heads and finished up their meals quickly. They were all rushing so they could go back to normal, or at least what they were before they were turned into this. Once they were all finished they rushed into the boy's bedroom. Everyone, except for Lloyd and Noah, took off their packs and took out their piece.

Each one radiated incredible power, and had a strong aura with it.

Jade held her up for everyone to see and smirked.

"It's okay if you're jealous. I know that my piece looks pretty cool." Kailee rolled her eyes and decided to join in.

"Are you kidding me? Look at how awesome mine is!" She held her piece up high, mocking Jade. Nicole laughed and squeezed her way in between them.

"You guys can keep thinking that, but mine is obviously the coolest one." She bragged and showed off her piece.

Zoe laughed at her sisters' competitiveness and shook her head. Noah and Lorry were both laughing from their spots.

"Come on guys; let's get this over with so I can play go play some videogames." Lorry complained dramatically. They all nodded and looked at their pieces.

"So, how do we do this exactly?" Kailee asked. Jade grabbed Zoe's piece and held them next to each other. They both glowed brightly and connected, forming half of the Orb. It now glowed a weird blue and white mix, shooting off a strong energy aura. Kailee did the same with her and Nicole's piece, which gave them a mixture of red and black.

Lorry grabbed the two halves of the Orb in her hands and looked at everyone. She took a deep breath, and slammed them together. As soon as all four pieces touched, they instantly formed together. The colors immediately disappeared, and turned into a bright gold. The light intensified greatly until everyone had to shut their eyes in pain. Then after almost ten seconds of this, the light disappeared.

After her eyes adjusted, Lloyd looked around.

"Did it work?" He asked, and then gasped. His voice was deep again, just like it should be. He felt his hair and smiled when he noticed it was back to its wavy self. He saw his brothers and Nya slowly notice their appearance, and they all gave loud cheers.

"It worked! Finally, I'm a boy again!" Jay shouted and pumped his fist into the air. Kai laughed at his brother's attitude and faced his sister.

"Okay, I'll admit, being a girl is pretty tough." Nya smiled and nodded her head.

"Yeah, but you guys don't have it so easy either, so we'll call it a draw." Jay smiled and grabbed her hand.

"So, you wanna go on that date now?" She nodded enthusiastically and they both left. Cole was practically jumping up and down with excitement.

"Yes, freedom at last! I hated being a girl!" He sprinted off, getting a head start on videogames. Zane laughed and followed him calmly. Kai looked over at Lloyd and smirked.

"I bet you twenty bucks that I'll kick your butt in Fist 2 Face." Lloyd raised an eyebrow and shook Kai's hand.

"You are so on!" They raced off to the game room, nearly running Sensei over in the process.

"Sorry Sensei!" They both yelled over their shoulders, not even looking back. Sensei chuckled and shook his head.

No matter how old they were, or even their gender, they were still kids inside.

And he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**I'm back from the dead! XD**

**I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in forever! I've had little time on the computer lately :,(**

**So anyways, the story is complete! Hoped you all enjoyed it :3**

**Question of the Chapter:**

**See the Season Finale? EPIC! **

**To everyone who is upset that the show is over, I am almost 100% positive that it isn't. I've gotten an email saying they will make more episodes, but they could change their minds! So email Lego company whenever you can :3**

**Shoutout to my Sisters and Bro! Love you all XD**

**This is PowerinPink **

**Signing off this story for the last time (how dramatic!)**


End file.
